Riley and Farkle's Secret
by Dhardisty708
Summary: When Riley learns how Farkle is sad due to Smackle never having wanted to make love to him, Riley decides to do something "special" with Farkle to help him feel better. But whatever they do, it'll have to remain a secret.


Farkle knocked on the window to Riley's bedroom. Riley opened the window and said, "Hey Farkle. Ready to do our history project together right... Wait. Where's Smackle?" Farkle sighed and walked into the bedroom as he sat down on Riley's bed and said, "Smackle and me are taking a little time apart."

A concerned Riley sat next to Farkle and said, "Why? What's wrong? Did you two break up?" Farkle then said, "No. She just wants a few days away from me because she felt uncomfortable about something I brought up with her."

A curious Riley said, "What would that be?" Farkle sighed and said, "Only because you're one of my best friends am I telling you this Riley. I... I asked Smackle if she be interested in having sex with me."

Riley's eyes widened as she said, "Oh." Suddenly Riley and Farkle were silent for a moment.

Farkle then broke the silence by saying, "I didn't act like I wouldn't keep dating her if we didn't do it. It's just... we love each other and have no plans of ever breaking up. But she just wants to keep our relationship at holding hands. I mean, we've never even kissed before." A surprised Riley said, "Really?"

An upset Farkle said, "Yeah. I mean do you know how frustrating it is to date someone for a long period of time and not even kiss them?" Riley raised her hand up and said, "Yeah. Lucas and me have never even kissed."

A surprised Farkle said, "Seriously." Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. The guy is too much of a gentleman. Says he wants to wait till we're married to start kissing." Farkle then said, "So if you two haven't kissed, then I guess you haven't..." Riley turned her head and said, "Nope. I'm as much a virgin as you." The two sat in silence again.

Riley laughed suddenly. A confused Farkle said, "What? What's so funny?" Riley then said, "It's just... the only boy who has ever kissed me is you. Remember? Back in 7th grade." Farkle smiled and said, "Yeah. Although that was just a goofy smooch. None of us can really say we've ever had a real romantic one. And it sounds like we won't for a really long time."

Then Riley took a deep breath as she said, "Well we could right now." A startled Farkle said, "What?" Riley then said, "Farkle, aside from Maya, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy. And if I am going to have my first romantic kiss with someone, it should be with someone I really care for." Farkle then said, "You serious? You really wanna do this?" Riley nodded her head.

Riley and Farkle then moved their faces towards the other and suddenly they began to kiss. But it wasn't just their lips that met. Suddenly the two felt the others' arms wrap around their bodies pulling the other close.

Soon Farkle broke his kiss from Riley and began to move his face down and began to kiss around Riley's neck. Riley began to moan as Farkle moved the opening of Riley's shirt around a bit so he could also kiss Riley's bare shoulder. But as he did this, the first few top buttons of Riley's button down shirt came undone, exposing her bra to Farkle's eyes. Farkle suddenly stopped what he was doing and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Then Riley made a sexy smile and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Riley then made a wink and suddenly reached for the bottom of Farkle's shirt and pulled it off.

Riley then suddenly laid down on her bed and Farkle got on top of her and began to kiss her. The two wrapped their arms around each other but began to get more physical. Farkle moved one of his hands down beneath Riley's pants and underwear and began to rub her smooth teenage buttocks. Riley meanwhile moved a hand down beneath Farkle's pants and underwear grabbing his hard manhood and began to rub it. The two both began to moan.

Soon the two both pulled down the others' pants and then Riley tore her bra off. Upon seeing Riley's bare underage breasts, Farkle immediately began to lick and suck on them. This caused Riley to moan even more. Then eventually Farkle spun Riley around and forced her to get on all fours. Farkle then began to lick and rub Riley's buttocks some more and soon found himself pushing his manhood between Riley's two butt cheeks to get his manhood to become even harder. The two both moaned loudly.

Eventually Riley took charge and got on her knees and pushed Farkle into the bed. She then pushed her face towards Farkle's manhood and began to pleasure it by surrounding it with her entire mouth. Riley moved her head up and down as she proceeded to pleasure Farkle more than ever.

But then Riley got back on her knees and held Farkle's manhood in her right hand. She then looked down at her womanhood and moved Farkle's manhood closer and closer to her own member. Riley then looked down at Farkle, and Farkle nodded. Then Riley pushed Farkle's manhood deep inside her womanhood.

The two moand louder than ever as Farkle felt his manhood being surrounded by the walls of Riley's tight womanhood and as Riley felt Farkle's manhood squeeze deep into her teenage body. Farkle gripped Riley's buttocks as he felt and saw Riley bounce up and down on him. But eventually, Riley's bounching turned more into her upper body rocking back and forth. Then the moment finally came. The two hit their climax causing Farkle to release his man liquids deep into Riley, and Riley got very wet.

Eventually the two just lay next to the other completely naked and exhausted. Riley then said, "Wow. That was just... wow." Farkle then said, "Yeah. Wow. But..." A confused Riley said, "But what?"

The two both turned on their sides as Farkle said, "We can't let anyone know this happened. I love Smackle and I want to be with her." Riley then said, "I know. I love Lucas but... I also loved this." Farkle smiled as he said, "Me too. But we're gonna have to keep this a secret. Okay?" Riley then gave Farkle a quick peck on the lips and then said, "Sure. Our little secret."

THE END


End file.
